Get over her Ray
by iwillletyougo
Summary: Like my other one it's Trilly, but a little Kimbie and (Robbie and Kim)Raudrey(RayandAudrey)For god shake make me good reviews. Please.
1. Default Chapter

Get over her (Rilly for a chapter but Trilly )a/n : i'm an no speaking english so don't care about it.

(Lily and Ray were -were is the keyword- dating for about 1 month. But Lily find herself liking a boy that Ray couldnt trust. Who is it ?)

Ray : Hey Lily. How go my fave girlfriend ?

Lily : Ray we need to talk.

Ray : Does are the most ugly word a boy doesn't wanna hear.

Lily : No time for a joke Ray. I think... we should broke off. I don't feel the same as

A month ago.

Ray: Oh. So we are friend.Like before?

Lily: Yes. Sorry... for broke your hearth Ray.

Ray: I will get over it. So how is the lucky fella? Robbie (a discusting look on Lily's face.) 

okay. Um Travis (she ligth up. and she nood) So have a good relastion ship. Lily.

Lily: Yah.


	2. No title

**A/N I don't own Rfr. Thanks for the reviews. Italics : thougth**

FLASHBACK.

Lily: Yah.

Continue NOW.

Ray : I gotta go Lil. (he kiss her check leaving Lily alone)

Lily _Why i screw my friendship with Ray He certanly hate me now._

Travis : Hey Lily. What's up ?

Lily : (in the moon ) Huh... well i think Ray hate me.

Travis : For what ? Choosing me over him ? Lily he won't be mad for a long time. What are we gonna to tonight ?

Lily : I don't know. Listen to some music or go to Open Mic ?

Travis : Music seem the best. (he lean closer) _Should I ?_

(she lean closer to him to. They kiss. Deaply but shorthly.)

Lily broke away gasping for air

Travis: Did i do it to fast? _did i?  
_  
Lily: Nah. It's was okay... I gotta go. See ya tonight. (she kiss him goodbye)

(she swung her bag and slam the door leaving Travis with his though.)

_Did she like it? Why she doesn't keep being here. _

Travis: Lily! Wait up!

Lily: Trav leave me alone okay i want have time alone --

Travis: Please Lil tell me what's wrong. Tell me (no sound)

Lily: I just figure out what my real feelings are for you.

_did she broke up? we did'nt date_ ? _please don't broke up. _plead Travis

Lily: Travis i love you and i deeply care about you.

Travis: You do **love **love me

Lily: Yeah When you kiss me i was feeling that we were too fast.

Travis: I will promise that it's not gonna happen again.

Lily: Okay thanks. (she kiss him) My house around 7 o clock it's okay?

Travis: Of course Lil. See ya later.

**A/N I will updated a new chapter next friday. **

**Later days folks please keep review **


	3. Dashboards confessional song

**Get over her Ray.**

**A/N For Robbie fan In this chapter he will be there. Dating Kim And Ray well Audrey. Um for **_saltwatergal89_ Thanks I will promise I update.

Flashback 

Travis: Of course Lil. See ya later.

**Now.**

(Lily was searching an outfit.)

Lily : Not that. (she let it away) Now we talk. (she choose the red shirt, a blue bandanna and a jean) Comfortable.

(at Travis house)

(Travis was chatting with Robbie)

Travis : Hey Robb. 

Robbie : Hey So um do you like **her ?**

Travis: (seems to act dumb) Lily? Um you promise not to tell anyone?

Robbie: As long as you want me to.

Travis: I do like like her. But what if she don't?  
  
Robbie: Well get over her.

**(footstep)**

Travis: I think it's you know Lily.

Robbie: Kay. Hey I tell you i date Kim.

Travis: Bravo. Man.

**(open the door)**

Lily: Um Hey Trav.

Travis: Hey Lil. I thought you weren't gonna come

Lily: Study is always Kay not _always_ my priority.

Travis: Me too. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back. (he got and search candles)

(he turn off the light)

Lily: (laughs) Travis what are doing?

Travis: Just making it romantic.

Lily: Did we just work or you take it has a date?

Travis: Could be both.

Lily: Are we gonna work or else what?!

Travis: (sigh) Kay.  
  
(one hour later) _Finished work today. Now let's relax a bit._

**(to MICKEYS)**

Kim: Robbie (she ran to him) I am so happy to see you.

Robbie: Hello Kim. How was your day?

Kim: Pretty awful. Cougar radio have problem with Rfr.

Robbie: What kind?

Kim: People... want me to go away and let RFR all the place.

Robbie: But-- Cougar radio is like your baby! They couldn't do that

Kim: Yes they could. It's a contract at Cougar Radio. When you have 2 years of being there they change you for a new. I will have to give my place,Robbie.

Robbie: (sigh) Well Kim I am sorry.

Kim: Don't be.

Robbie: Well because we are girlfriend and boyfriend I have to.

Kim: Yeah.

**(to the warehouse)**

Lily: So do you wanna hear a song of my list.

Travis: Sure Lil.

(she puts Dashboard Confessional cd on the song **''As Lovers go'')**

Travis: _Why this song?_ Why this song Lil?

Lily: I just like it.

Travis: Well would you care to dance?

Lily: (laugh) Sure.

(they dance until 9 o'clock)

Lily: I have to make curfew. (she kiss his cheek) See ya to school.

(she slam the door and go to her home leaving Travis, alone with his thought and with her cd of Dashboard Confessional)

Travis:_ Lil, don't have her cd i will gave her tomorow_

* * *

**_a/n I have been SO into Trilly and I lost kimbie and Ray/Audrey. So fans don't flame me. _**


End file.
